Harry Potter-Ex and the Goblet of Fire
by CreativeCollective
Summary: Harry Ex, adopted son of Mettaton and Papyrus, was happy. He loved his life since being taken from his abusive family. However, when he disappeared from the stage of one of his shows and appeared in the great hall at Hogwarts, he wasn't that surprised. Now he's got to do some dumb tournament? Fine. Harry has D.I.D No bashing of Weasleys or Hermione Includes UT AU's and ships
1. Chapter 1

For as long as he could remember, five-year-old Harry Potter wished he was anywhere except his "home", and that term was used loosely. He never saw the place as a home. It was more of a prison. Every day, he was forced to cook and clean like a servant for his "family" as payment for them taking him in. At least, that's what his uncle said.

Uncle Vernon wasn't nice to him at all. He would throw things at his head, yell at him for existing, and beat him near to death if he missed a spot sweeping. Dudley would bully him at school and never let him be happy. Harry never understood why, but each time, he'd attempt to tune out of the pain. He'd pretend he was somewhere else, someone else, until it was over. It helped him not feel it, and sometimes he'd wake up after and see he was bandaged and mostly healed. He never knew who would tend to his injuries, but he was thankful.

The day everything changed, Harry was sweeping the tile beside the door as Dudley watched something on the telly and Harry dared to sneak a peek. A small child was standing beside a furry goat looking monster, no wait there were two of them on either side of the child. They were wearing regal looking clothes and smiling at the child as they moved their hands quickly while a short skeleton interpreted. Harry recalled that being called sign language and mostly used by people who couldn't hear well.

There were many other creatures in the crowd when the camera went over it. Aunt Petunia swooped in soon after and froze, looking at the screen. Then she quickly grabbed the remote but Harry had already heard what was said. The monsters who had been freed a year ago were promoting the integration of human children and monster children in schools.

Harry quickly went back to his chores but his mind was racing. How great would it be to live with the monsters? They looked so nice, and the human child looked to be happy with them.

Aunt Petunia looked over at him and Harry averted his eyes to the ground. She muttered 'freak just like them' and pointed for him to move outside to the garden in the front. Harry hurried out the door.

"Bitch." A voice said in Harry's head. That was normal, this voice was always so angry. He, because the voice told him that he was in fact a he, didn't like the Dursleys and voiced it. Harry sighed as another voice chimed in.

"Harrison, we've talked about this. No swearing in front of Harry." This voice was also male but was kinder. He was always singing to him as he cried from his injuries.

"Piss off Hadrian. He's old enough to swear too."

"You know she doesn't want him to swear. If you make her cry, he'll get upset."

"Tch." With that sound, 'Harrison' fell silent. Harry shook his head.

"Sorry Harry, you know how he is with her." Hadrian said in his soothing voice. Harry shrugged it off and got on his hand and knees to start plucking the weeds when he heard his aunt clear her throat. He looked up at her and saw she held out a few pounds in her thin hand.

"Go get something to eat and don't come back for a few hours. Your uncle is coming home from work soon and I want you out of his way when he does." Shoving the pounds in his hand, she turned and went back into the house.

Harry wasted no time in dusting off his hands and hurriedly walking to the nearest market. He waved back shyly at a few of the monsters who had moved into the neighborhood as they waved at him. He wished he could live with them.

"Harry! We should get that candy right there!" A childlike voice shouted excitedly in his head as he walked in and passed some chocolate. Harry winced at the sound and kept walking. He wouldn't encourage this again. That child never stopped if you gave in, he learned. Unfortunately, in his attempts to get the child to be quiet while he looked for something he could savor, he ran into someone and fell back onto the ground. He immediately began apologizing whilst looking at the ground.

"Oh my, are you hurt child? I'm sorry for knocking you over. Oh, hello Harry darling." Harry looked up to see a robot smiling at him with their hand held out. He happily took it and thanked the robot for helping him up.

"No problem dear. Do be more careful alright? Wouldn't want you to get hurt." He received a warm smile that made him smile in return and the robot walked away, seeming to have seen a friend. Harry had met Mettaton this same way two months ago actually. They sometimes traded recipes before Harry had to run back to the Dursleys. Mettaton was so kind, Harry and all the voices found themselves wishing Mettaton was his father.

Harry hurried around the store looking for something before a crowed formed. He ended up in an isle of what seemed to be mostly spaghetti noodles. A tall skeleton was investigating the boxes with interest as it held a cell phone to where it's ear should have been.

"I AM SERIOUS BROTHER; THIS IS A TRAGEDY!" It was saying loudly. "THERE IS NO SIGN OF THE BRAND I USE. HOW AM I TO CREATE MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI FOR THE CELEBRATION NOW!"

Harry tilted his head, blinked, and suddenly was watching his body move on its own. Not again, he thought tiredly.

The skeleton looked down at his body and let out a noise that may have been from joy at seeing him.

"HELLO FRIEND HARRY. ARE YOU ENJOYING YOUR DAY?" Then it seemed to frown for a moment and knelt down to gently touch his shoulder. "YOU ARE HERE BY YOURSELF AGAIN AREN'T YOU? THIS IS TOO OFTEN NOW." He realized he had his phone still on a call and his face brightened. "BROTHER, PLEASE INFORM THE QUEEN THAT WE ARE MOVING AHEAD OF SCHEDULE." And he hung up.

Harry only stared blankly, trying to get his own attention. Why did his body have to go and interrupt his friend? Wow that was a weird sentence. He turned back to his friend and noticed that he was being stared at with a sad and knowing expression. The skeleton gently sat on the ground and held out his arms, and Harry's body moved into them automatically. Harry was in shock and tried to get back, but he couldn't do anything.

"THEY WILL NOT HARM YOU ANY LONGER HARRY. I SWEAR IT." Harry suddenly was back in his body and was surprised to feel himself shaking.

"I'm sorry mister Papyrus, I don't know why that always happens." Harry looked at the ground and made no move to escape the hug. It always helped him calm down after he came back to his body.

"IT IS ALRIGHT HARRY. WILL YOU JOIN MY FAMILY AND I FOR DINNER TONIGHT?" Papyrus was so cheerful but he also sounded nervous. Harry found himself nodding and squeaked suddenly when Papyrus stood up, Harry still in his arms, and quickly left the store.

That night, Harry found out that Mettaton and Papyrus were together, there were other universes with different versions of the monsters, a few monsters had children his age, the human child ambassador was kind and helped him learn basic sign language, and that he didn't want to ever leave.

He sleepily voiced this to Papyrus who shared a look with Mettaton and took a deep breath to show Harry a piece of paper.

That night, Harry was officially adopted by Papyrus and Mettaton and never had to return to the Dursleys. His aunt had signed the paper apparently and Harry was free. He cried tears of joy and was all smiles all night.

Over the next few years, he was diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder, a few of his alters (the voices he had heard) were adopted by other Mettatons and Papyruses, and he and his family became quite famous. It was perfect.

Then, of course, everything had to go and get ruined. Thanks life.

**Thanks for reading! More info will be given in later chapters since the ending was brief and totally rushed. Hope you enjoy! Leave a comment of things you want to see in this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for following and favoriting! We were not expecting people to like this story so much, we hope we don't disappoint you! Every oc in this chapter has a purpose, trust us. Thank you everyone who reviewed! Please enjoy!**

The music was loud, the screaming was loud, but all it did was motivate the child star to smile and dance harder. He knew he was sweating but it was fine. He never half did his performances anyway. He stopped moving as he sang and his dancers were perfect as usual. All too soon, the song was over and he was in his finishing pose.

"Give Axel a hand everyone!" A cheerful familiar voice called. Three similar looking robots stepped onto the stage each with microphones and wide smiles. The crowd went wild at the sight of them and Harry grinned from where he was watching in his head.

"Nice job Axel." Harry cheered on the alter currently in control the most. Axel sent a mental picture of him bowing and the two focused back on their parents.

"We've almost reached our goal for donations everyone! Thank you all so much, you're all fantastic!" The Mettaton from Dancetale shouted. "A couple hundred more and we'll have succeeded in raising money for the hospital! Give yourselves a hand!" Cue cheering. A claw tapped Harry's back and they jumped as they turned.

"Ruby, you literally can't do that." Axel huffed. Harry agreed.

"Sorry sorry, but I tried to get your attention and you ignored me." The fish/dinosaur hybrid huffed and crossed her arms. Ruby was the daughter of Classic Alphys and Classic Undyne, taking mostly after Undyne in terms of looks and attitude but had Alphys's tail and intelligence. She was also Axel's girlfriend and one of the best dancers they had. She was offering them water, which they took with a smile.

"I would never ignore my beautiful girlfriend." Axel grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, making her blush. He was always the most open with his affection with his partner. "Harry was distracting me by fangirling about our dads over there."

Ruby snickered behind her claw. Inside his mind, Harry pouted. He wasn't fangirling. A more human hand touched their other shoulder and they jumped again.

"Does EVERYONE want to give us a heart attack?" Harry slipped into control a little more, obvious by the British accent that only he and Harrison shared.

"Just wanted to tell you that the next song is starting soon Hare-bear." A soft airy voice answered them. Harry smiled at his boyfriend and nodded his thanks. Ymir was part of the stage crew, instead preferring to watch instead of dancing. "You're doing well Axel. Two more songs and you should be finished."

"Thanks." Axel nodded and moved to get ready before stopping with a mental sigh as Harry took control for a second again and moved to give the human a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright everyone! I'm sure you all know what's up next. So sing along everyone!" The Mettatons gestured to the group on stage before quickly strutting to the side to let them dance.

The music started. Axel and Harry began counting for when they had to move when they felt a tug in their stomach. It made them pause mid-step and their eyes widened. It felt like someone was using blue magic on them but they didn't see their SOUL coming out so it wasn't that.

"Axel?"

"Harry?"

"Guys you're glowing."

"I can't let go! Harry help!" This snapped the boys out of their confused thoughts and they realized that they were in fact glowing brightly, quite a few limbs were on their body, and they didn't feel the floor.

"DAD!" Both Harry and Axel's voice came out in a strange combination of their individual voices mixed in with fear. The fans, dancers, and Mettatons were concerned and several dog guards were rushing onto the stage. But it was too late.

"MOM!" Screamed Yuki and Ruby. The others holding onto the boy were still stunned as their vision went black.

***At Hogwarts***

"Harry Potter..." The name rang out in the Great Hall. Was this a joke? Harry Potter was dead, everyone knew that. The goblet must have made a mistake. Who even put his name in?

All of these musings were interrupted by a sudden flash of light. A group of...people were sitting in the middle of the hall and they seemed to be dazed. All except one was passed out. The awake one looked to be a boy in a scandalous outfit. He shook his head and didn't really seem to see anyone around. Then his eyes landed on the group on the floor and the wizards watching saw the panic in his body language.

"Ruby? Yuki? Axel? Guys get up come on!" He began shaking the persons in the group and slowly they opened their eyes. He sounded American.

"Carlos? What's wrong?" The one they assumed was Ruby asked as it stood shakily. The muggleborns and half-bloods tried to place where they've seen the monster before but it wasn't coming to them.

"Where are the others?" Carlos seemed to finally notice the wizards around and tapped the others in their group. Immediately, he, Ruby and the one they assumed was Yuki, crowded around the boy called Axel in a protective circle. Weapons that weren't noticed before appeared in their hands.

"Who are you and what did you do?" Yuki asked in a low voice. She held a very sharp knife that had the staff on edge as they pointed their wands at the group.

"We could ask you the same thing. You did appear in our school after all." Snape hissed at the girl. She didn't look intimidated at all and simply pointed her knife at him.

"Stand down dummies." A new voice said from the middle of the group. The boy, Axel had woken up. "They're just wizards. No threat. Now move. I have a bad feeling that something very fucking stupid happened to bring us here." The voice was actually very soft and feminine. The group relaxed slightly as the boy pushed past them while the wizards suddenly realized they got told they weren't a threat.

"Excuse me-" Dumbledore started to say before being interrupted.

"You're excused. What happened? What's going on?" 'Axel' asked.

"We'd like to know that as well. We're choosing the champions for the Triwizard Tournament. When the name 'Harry Potter' came out, you all appeared." McGonagall responded. The group froze and stared at the boy. He was frowning at the goblet and looked back at the group he showed up with. They shared a look and the weapons disappeared, though Yuki still gripped the knife tightly.

"Angelica, what are we gonna do?" Carlos asked. But he was talking to the boy they called Axel. Who was Angelica?

"Obviously we have to stay. Harry's name came out of it and I imagine some sort of magic will keep us here." 'Angelica' answered. The group sighed.

"Well, someone has to tell our parents, the King and Queen, and your fans. My Frisk should be dealing with the magicals here anyway, this could be the thing they were telling us about with the wizards. Hadrian isn't gonna like this." Ruby stated, taking out what the muggleborns realized as a cellphone. Who was Hadrian?

"Excuse me professors, we should meet in private, but since we do not know any of you, we'll wait for our family to arrive in the morning. There is much to discuss and surely " Carlos gave a small smile. The professors, who up until now were silent, realized everyone was watching them.

"I suppose-" Dumbledore started but was cut off again.

"Lovely. Thanks for showing us our rooms. Let's go guys." Angelica lead the group out the doors of the great hall.

As soon as they left, all hell broke loose.

**Sorry for this rushed and slow update, the person writing this story wasn't able to work on it for a while, a lot of stuff happened, and just ugh. The next chapter will be better I hope. Leave a review of what you think and what you'd love to see and I'll see if it works in the story. **


	3. Not a new chapter but more information

Very sorry to disappoint but this isn't a new chapter for the story. Home life is bad, slowly getting worse, and it keeps us from working on the new chapters often but rest assured the story will continue and will be finished. To make up for the lack of updates, this chapter will be a short bonus of sorts. We'll be giving information on the story and where it will be headed and a small introduction to the disorder and my version of Harry. Enjoy and review!

Seeing as some people may not know the disorder that is represented in this story, here is a very short explanation. For more information, see below:

Acrylic and Aether (Youtube channel)

Multiplicity and Me (Youtube channel)

Entropy System (youtube channel)

did-research (website)

**Definition**

Dissociative identity disorder, DID, is the most extreme manifestation of a dissociative disorder and involves 'multiple parts of the personality' existing within one person. These have evolved as separate 'personality states' as the only feasible way for a child to cope with ongoing trauma and/or abuse.

Someone who has dissociative identity disorder has distinct, coherent identities (Alters) in their brains that are able to assume control of the body that contains them. Each alter exists in their own unique way, and may have their own unique identities including, memories, species, gender, sexuality, age, interests, ways of speaking, mannerisms, skills/talents, handwriting, and other characteristics. The exact characteristics that change between each self depend on the individual selves and the body that contains them. Alters can have relationships with other alters as well, be it family, friend, or romantic or even s*xual partners.

Between 0.1%-2% of the population has DID/OSDD. That's as common as bulimia, OCD, autism, and schizophrenia. (if you want to see our source for this, see above)

**Terminology**

**Alters** \- Alternate Identity what the other identities are called. NOT an alter ego.

**Coconcious** \- When more than one alter is experiencing things. Like a passenger in a car.

**Cofronting** \- When more than one alter is controlling the body. Like two or more people controlling a car.

**Dissociation** \- Feeling out of contact with the world around you and yourself.

**Fronting** \- When an alter in in control of the body. Driver of the car.

**Front stuck** \- unable to leave the body

**Grounded** \- Being in touch with the world and yourself

**Headmate** \- Another term for Alter

**Headspace** \- Where alters can interact, also called the Inner World

**Multiple** \- person with alters

**Partner System** \- Another system that the system is in a relationship with

**Singlet** \- Person without alters

**Switch** \- Changing who is in control of the body, due to a trigger, either positive or negative

**System** \- Collective group of alters, see also Multiple

**System Name** \- A way to refer to a system in general instead of a specific alter (using our system as an example, "Creative Collective wanted to go to the store today.")

**Types of Alters (just a few you'll commonly hear about):**

**Persecutor** \- usually violent or angry towards the system as a form of protection. NOT EVIL. (their mindset usually is "I'm hurting us so nobody else has to")

**Core** \- The base alter, usually identifies with the body (in this case, Harry). Not all systems have a core.

**Fragment** \- A 2-D alter that serves one purpose only (usually holding a memory or emotion or to do a job like sleeping)

**Fictional/Factual Introject (Fictive or Factive)** \- Alter based on fictional/real life people/nonhumans.

**Protector** \- Protects the system and body.

**Host** \- Alter that fronts the most (Usually identifies with the body but not always)

**Little** \- Child alter, usually 0-12 (for most systems). Has nothing to do with DDLG or any of it's variants.

* * *

Now, introducing the characters (name, age, pronouns, parents, system role, any partners)

_Dimension System_

**Harry**: 14, human, he/him, Classic MTT and Papyus, host, dating Ymir

**Axel**: 17, Siren, he/him, Dancetale MTT and Papyrus, social alter, dating Ruby

**Harrison**: 26, human, he/him, persecutor, married to Hadrian

**Hadrian**: immortal, angel, he/him, main protector, married to Harrison

**Angelica**: 16, vampire, she/her, cohost, Underswap MTT and Papyrus, dating Jamie

**Clarissa**: 5, human, she/her, little, blind, Underfell MTT and Papyrus

**Mok Jae**: 15, human, they/them, trauma holder, mute, UT Mob MTT and Papyrus, dating Carlos and Emerson

_Other children (age, pronouns, parents)_

**Ruby:** 16, she/her, Classic Undyne and Alphys

**Carlos:** 17, he/him, Underlust Chara and Frisk

**Jamie:** 14, they/them, Underswap Undyne and Alphys

**Yuki:** 15, she/her, Underfell Chara and Frisk

**Ymir:** 16, he/him, Outertale Chara and Frisk

**Emerson:** 16, he/him, Fellswap Undyne and Alphys

* * *

**Now with the Wizarding World**

**The Weasleys and Hermione already met Harry and his family when they went to a concert a month before their 3rd year, and they all became close friends**

**They didnt know he was Harry Potter, or that he had a system**

**Ginny has been over her crush on Harry Potter and is normal**

**Draco is still a little shit but will be open to change**

**Hermione and Ron started dating before 4th year and are happy together**

**Harry had/still has a crush on both Hermione and Ron since they met**

**A Golden Trio poly ship is going to happen. If not your thing, feel free to stop reading**

**There will be another system at Hogwarts**


End file.
